<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Vast and Great by Wallwalker</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29779893">Vast and Great</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wallwalker/pseuds/Wallwalker'>Wallwalker</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>3SF 2021: Disco Elysium works [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Disco Elysium (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>3 Sentence Ficathon, Constrained Writing, Gen, Karaoke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:08:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>152</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29779893</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wallwalker/pseuds/Wallwalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's karaoke performance.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>3SF 2021: Disco Elysium works [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177946</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Vast and Great</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the <a href="https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/166704.html">Three-Sentence ficathon</a> (most likely closed for new prompts, however there are still plenty to fill.)<br/>Prompt: Any, any, "I love everybody in this bar."</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You sing along with the karaoke track with everything you have, feeling the sadness and loss in your bones as the music plays loudly from the speakers behind you, your eyes blinking quickly to clear your vision as you look over the crowd. Some of them are looking at you, and you see expressions of shock, encouragement, and confusion, while a few are very pointedly looking away; the person that's been your constant companion for the past few days, the one you really hoped would listen to you sing, is standing close to you and watching, a small smile on his face. </p><p>Your soul is vast and great and encompasses all, everyone in the hostel and everyone in the harbor and everyone in the city and everyone in the world, and as you sing and feel the tears stream down your face, you realize that you love them all, no matter what.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>